


Sense

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c gets a clue and decides to share it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he watched his friends while pretending to be engrossed in his journal. Jack had just tried to pick up an artifact from Daniel's desk as he stared at Sam in a fascinated daze while she explained the physics she and Daniel had just deciphered. Without missing a beat, she'd taken the would-be toy out of her commanding officer's hand and replaced it with a mini Rubik's square she'd pulled out of her pocket.

Daniel would be willing to bet that the few seconds that his buddy held the cube without moving had more to do with feeling the heat it carried from the enthusiastic astrophysicist's body than with any annoyance at having the alien piece of wavy rock taken from him. Before the man could really start messing up the coloured sides, a tall shadow crossed the room's threshold and came to stand behind the colonel.

Teal'c's arm swung out and slapped the back of Jack's head, making him stumble and drop his toy as everyone blinked in mild surprise. He was just straightening and opening his mouth to complain when the big man shifted and slapped the back of Sam's head, visibly not as hard.

She opened her mouth to squawk a protest, but Jack beat her to it, obviously forgetting what he'd been about to say and stepping up to his friend with a glare and clenched fists and jaw, snarling, "What the *hell*'s gotten into you, T?!"

The calm Jaffa raised a brow, "It was brought to my attention last evening that it is customary among the Tau'ri for the 'best friend' to 'slap sense' into couples being fools." He bowed his head with his usual bland smile and walked back out of the room without further ado.

".."

"..What?!"

Sam still couldn't speak and Jack was still sputtering when Daniel started laughing and walked out after their friend, turning at the last minute with a grin, "You know, sometimes I can't help but really admire that man." He'd almost closed the door before peaking around the corner again, "Oh, and I think I'll go visit Siler and have him pull the tapes on these cameras for the next little while, so... why don't you two... 'talk' some sense at each other? Wouldn't want to ignore Teal'c, I think his feelings might get hurt."


End file.
